Switching Roles
by KerriganMoonwolf
Summary: What if Vergil Sparda DMC switched roles with Hitsugaya Tôshirô? Rated T. Summary inside


_**A/N**__ Alright... Been working with this story for a long time, so please be kind with the reviews _

_I had my head filled up with a lot of plans when thinking about Vergil and Dante Sparda (from the game Devil May Cry), along with (the captain kid) Hitsugaya Tôshirô. And reading a lot of fan fictions about "Aizen's attempt on kidnapping", I decided to write one of those kinds. But I made a little twist here ;) adding Vergil (who EXTREMELY looks like Tôshirô in a larger version!!) I had to write this one. Enjoy reading this one and I hope you'll like it! Oh yeah, if you where looking for some Romance (pairings like __**Hitsu x Hina **__or__** Ichi x Ruki**__) in this story: Then sorry to disappoint you, but this story won't have any kind of that(. Maybe there will be some funny crack (romantic) scenes with Vergil and Matsumoto __**(.,)**__ And BEWARE This story contains most humour (Well I find them funny XD)_

_Now on with the story_

**Title** Switching Roles

**Written/idea by** Kari Anne Therese. B

**Main Characters (CAPCOM & Tite Kubo)** Dante, Vergil (DMC) Hitsugaya Tôshirô

**Chapter 1**

_**Stupidity**_

The room was dark. No light could barely been seen coming out of the half-destroyed windows with silky spider-webs hanging down like transparent threads. Poor built wall-planks stuck out from the dusty walls, making the empty room's space a smaller. Silence had been ruling over the old, haunted Mansion for a very long time until...

"_**BREAK DOWN!!**_"

A hyperactive young man's yell was to be heard, coming from the next room behind an old door.

"COME ON _WIMP_!!"

"_**LET'S ROCK!!**_"

"_**LIFT OFF!!**_"

"Dante, would you just _PLEASE_ shut up your large mouth?! We're here to do a proper job, not playing video games!"

Under the very screaming and sword clashing sounds that filled the dust thicken air; the blue coated twin yelled all he could towards his other self who was dressed in pure red leathered coat. The man dodges as a blood-filled scythe flew over his snow-white hair.

"What? Got a problem with me?" The other twin, who identically had the same body and "handsome-devilish" face, taunted his 5 minutes older brother with a large grin over his face.

Dante's sloppy white hair nearly hid his youth-filled expression as he took out the black and silver twin-guns Ebony and Ivory out from the holsters. Fire shots came out from them, making the demons behind his brother turn into floating dusts.

Vergil growled irritated while taking out his long Katana from its sheath, slashing his enemy open. "In the matter of fact: **YES**!"

Ducking for the second time from an open attack, the blue coated twin kicked the demon right between its legs, making the Greed creature stumble backwards. Vergil could help but to smile a little bit. The feeling of fighting was always a good feeling, but winning a fight was a larger pleasure. He back flipped up again like a break-dancer, putting back his (extremely) beloved sword _**Yamato**_ back again in its place beside. The demon behind his back fell into pieces, like chopped meat. Giving ice-cold glares to Dante, the older twin rolled with his cold blue eyes. Vergil fixed his hairstyle back in its normal position: straight backward.

"That's your own fault Vergy! You're the one who wanted to come with me on this mission!" Dante smiled while placing his guns back inside the side pockets.

This mission turned out to be the quite easiest one Dante had for weeks. The latest weeks had been difficult of some reasons, and with Trish and Lady outside the country doing their own Demon jobs (who both normally always gave Dante a helping hand), his jobs where filled up with hard enemies. Luckily, this time Vergil was there to help him out.

Vergil could feel an eye twitch coming up.

_Vergy... _the one and only idiotically nickname who Dante had always uses to call the older twin. It sounded so lame! It was all right to be called like that when they both were kids, but now, being adults; the name was like a torture.

A crash nearly knocked down the left sidewall, making Dante take a leap in the air to dodge it. Vergil always had a bad temper, and most of the time, his temper could be really hard to control. The Devil-Hunter started to laugh as he felt both of his black boots hit the floor again.

"For the million times: It's VERGIL!! Stop _calling _me Vergy!" Ignoring the only demon left to vanquish, Vergil had his own sword pointed towards his brother's throat. Hate glowed from his very eyes, giving the impression he wanted to kill his brother badly. But he held the killing intention back eve though the lust was there.

"I call you whatever I like to, big bro!" A large grin formed around his mouth and Dante hit Yamato's blade out of his direction with Rebellion (the large blade with a skull formed handle who Dante had to his owned possession). The atmosphere between the two twin brothers got tense.

"..." Vergil didn't say anything. He knew that Dante wouldn't change his nickname even if the older twin used physical pain. He sighed as he backed down, lowering Yamato's sharp blade.

Then, Vergil turned around to face the surprised demon. Its glowing red eyes jumped back and forth. The creature from hell was facing a profession Devil-Hunter, and a former Hell's servant who was a high ranked one. Why shouldn't it be scared? Starting to stammer some demonical weird language, the demon charged towards Dante.

"Whohoo! Last demon! Oh look, what's that-" As Dante held up Rebellion, readying himself to attack the incoming demon, it suddenly flew towards the Devil-Hunter with lightning speed.

Dante's demon senses couldn't react in time and he felt the sharp scythe impact on his chest. He tripped back with force.

"Augh!" The Devil-Hunter hit the floor with his back and the demon with its ruined black clothes hung over his prone body. Dante stared up on it while trying to reach for Ebony inside his pocket. Suddenly he felt his back disappear. Having no time to react for the second time, his body went trough a hole in the dirty floor. "What the-?!"

"Dante!" Vergil cried out as he saw his brother's blood spill trough the air. The older twin cursed for himself while running as fast as his feet could do towards the mysteriously new created portal. "You idiot!!"

_That stupid brother of mine hadn't been realizing that the demon did this on purpose. _Vergil frowned while standing above the black hole with glowing purple rune letters around it. Cursing for the 10th time for today, the white haired man fastened the katana behind his back, making sure that it wouldn't fall of. He sighed.

"I can't just leave him alone on the other side of the portal... okey here it goes." Taking a large breath in and out from his lounges, Vergil jumped, not knowing what would await him or Dante on the other side to anywhere.

**TTTTTTTTTTTT**

"AUCH! He-hey Vergy-? Wh-where am I?"

The first thing Dante could notice when he opened his eyes, was a clean blue sky. His back went sore after having his back and butt hit the dusty ground. Moaning in pain while trying to stand up, the Devil Hunter checked out his belongings. The twin-guns, where inside the coat and both of them seemed to be okey. Rebellion of course, was to be noticed laying a bit away from his crashing area. Good though the sword hadn't been gone missing under the wild ride down the portal.

The area he was in didn't seemed to small at all. It was rather big, but the buildings' designs where a little bit out-of-date. Dante stood in the middle of a dusty street, half-abandoned houses with destroyed wood walls placed around his sides. He glared for a second. The buildings resembled a lot of Japanese streets.

"Must be some kind of middle-age Japan-like-planet. Oh shit, have I been travelling back in time?! I wonder how many times this has happened..." The white haired man started to scratch his head and sighed. Turning himself backwards, he looked at the portal where he had been coming out. It was starting to fade away.

"The portal is shutting. I don't think Vergil's came after me. Puh, like he really cared if I was in a pinch. Guess I'll have to find way out of this place... starting with asking those people."

**TTTTTTTTTTTT **

**(Somewhere else…)**

As Vergil could feel his brown, knee-high boots hit the soft grass, he first gazed around for a quick scan over the new place. Taking Yamato off his back, he sighed with a happy smile. Something that was VERY unusual for Vergil to do.

"HaHaHahAhaA Finally a body to control over... Stupid creature, to get so possessed too easily."

_You're going to suffer for this action! Hey- wh-where am I?_

"Oh no I won't... My first priority was to find that Aizen man who controls the "Hollows" who my _lord_ wanted to get, but that can wait. Let's start finding your first victim to toy around with in Soul Society.

_Soul Society? What the-_

"Uhm, the forest is a good option for prey hunting, don't you think?"

_Aizen? I don't know what you want with a man named that, but I'll make sure that you're faith is seal when you chose to possess MY body._

"... That is_ if_ you can take back the control over your body, _Sparda's son_..."


End file.
